


Unprepared

by brokenpromisesandhope



Series: Reddie Kid AU [1]
Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coronavirus, Daddy!Eddie, Daddy!Richie, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Dysfunctional Family, Family Feels, Fluff, M/M, Parenthood, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23787313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenpromisesandhope/pseuds/brokenpromisesandhope
Summary: prompt: “my husband has made pancakes and eggs for breakfast every morning and my kids are becoming accustomed to a standard i am not prepared to maintain after he returns to work.”
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Reddie Kid AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713724
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	Unprepared

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a tweet during the CVOID pandemic.   
> xx  
> T

Richie loves having Eddie home, he does. For the last seven years, Richie’s been working as the stay at home parent, for all three of their children. Eddie continued his work as a risk analyst, though he worked more appropriate hours. He was allowed one week a month to stay after regular business hours to catch up. 

They’d met in their mid thirties and clicked right away. Richie lived out most of his career in his late twenties to early thirties so he’s got a little pocket of money that allows them to live in their nice, blue, four bedroom house in the suburbs. Eddie just likes to work because he likes to live a kind of -fancy ass - lifestyle. 

So their oldest, freshly turned 7 year olds name is Gemma and she’s a beautiful princess from the day she was born. With Richie’s bright blue eyes and strawberry blonde hair. She loves baking and Legos and of course, Frozen. Richie had thought he could never love anyone more than Eddie until he spent every day at home with his baby girl. Her first word had been “daddy” and the first time she walked from him to Eddie, he’d cried. 

Liam is four, with Eddie’s dark hair and eyes. He’s not quiet or timid but loud and demanding and fierce and stubborn, and going to give them a run for their money his entire life. Between Paw Patrol and Frozen, he totally thinks Richie is wasting his time with structured learning, but as soon as he learned to write his name, he wrote it all over the wall. With sharpie. Eddie had a heart attack. 

Ian is seven months old. Richie’s doing it all over again and loving it and loves teaching his older children how to take care of their brother. He’s bubbly with chubby cheeks and he loves sweet potatoes and the Gerber puffs more than the five them combined. (Which really sucked cause Richie loved those motherfuckers and they were always out!) 

So Richie’s a stay at dad and loves it, and with everything going on, the schools closed, and now Eddie working for home, they’ve somehow stumbled into a weird routine. 

For some reason, Eddie wanted to wake up with the kids. Richie had always slept in more than him, and weekends were dedicated to letting him sleep in anyway. So Richie wakes up around 9 or 10. They have lunch around 12, and Eddie works from 12-3, as Richie handles nap time, clean up and prepping for school time. Richie teaches from 2-3 with an afternoon snack outside by the swing set. 

Richie stays outside with the younger kids while Eddie works out, he’s been allowing Gemma to come downstairs with him and she’d learned squats and sit ups. She was thrilled. 

Richie usually cooked while Eddie led a dance party or an art project or movie time. Richie did a lot for the kids and he was pretty happy with his routine and lifestyle. So when he comes down on Friday and Eddie has not let up on the cooking a full ass breakfast including either hash browns or sausage depending on the day, and a different flavor of pancakes every day, Richie must say something. 

If he gets fancy they have oatmeal with too much brown sugar or toast with Nutella but mostly it’s dry cereal in front of the tv while they watch Doc McStuffins for hours on end while Richie wakes up. 

“You’re outshining me,” he says, slapping Eddie on the ass with a spatula. Gemmas stirring the pancake batter, Ian is in the high chair eating those damn puffs and Liam is eating chocolate chips out of the bag. 

“Are you making homemade whipped cream?” Richie moans as Eddie hands him a cup of coffee. 

“Yes daddy!! Papa said it’s a special day!” 

“Is it now?”

“Yes it is. We survived one week at home together.” 

Richie grins,

“I guess we did. Liam, can I have some of those?” 

Liam pulls them bag to his chest and Richie raises an eyebrow, 

“Sorry daddy, I’ll share,” he holds the bag out and Richie kisses his forehead, 

“Thanks champ.” 

“Just so you know Eduardo, I’m not keeping this up when you get back to work, that’s the end of breakfast kids, back to puffs and cereal, you rascals.” 

Gemma giggles,  
“I miss Frosted Flakes. Oh my gosh, Daddy can I have some?”

“Papa is making breakfast silly.”

“Please? One bowl? Papa?”

“Yeah that’s fine honey.”

Richie rolls his eyes and hugs Eddie from behind, 

“Push over.”

“Isn’t that right Ian? You’re the only one who ever listens around here, huh my precious boy?” 

“I listen daddy!”

“I listen!”

“I listen!” Eddie replies just to join in. 

Richie laughs, he loves his family.

“Can we have sausage too?” 

Eddie turns from his place at the stove,

“It’s in the freezer in the garage, go grab it. An orange juice too.”

“Papa say please!” Says Liam.

“Please,” Eddie sings. 

Gemma laughs, 

“Daddy I wanna listen to music!”

“Papa I wanna play Frozen!” 

“Okay, well, breakfast isn’t ready so you can go get dressed if you want.” 

“Papa can I be Anna this time?!” Liam begs. 

“That’s up to sissy,”. 

“No, actually, it’s Liam’s turn to be Anna,” Richie says, coming back into the kitchen, setting the stuff on the counter. 

“Daddy!”

Richie raises an eyebrow and though she’s still pouting, Gemma quiets. The two kids run up the stairs and Eddie uses the opportunity to slide into his husbands chest. 

“Good morning my love.” 

“Good morning,” Richie kisses Eddie’s forehead. 

“You’re a good daddy.”

Richie beams,

“Thank you.”

“I love you so much.”

“I love you more.


End file.
